UmmmmmUntitled?
by GilandThatz
Summary: You havta read it for it to be explained, 'cuz its far too complacated for me. Oh, yeah please rememeber to review. It would be really helpful.


GT: This is GilandThatz and I am introducing the birth of a new Fanfiction writer....  
Kenshinsluver17!!!!!!!! (Many anime fans and characters that were forced here, stare in awe as the wild stage lights turn to my friend.) I hold up a sign that says "Applause" (Anime fans and characters weakly clap) SHOW SOME ETHUSIAM DAMMIT!!!!! (Still weakly clapping) I'll sic my little sisters on you!!! (Indicting brown box labeled WILD ANIMALS.) (Everyone starts cheering and the crowd starts going nuts.) That's a lot better. Anyway, hhhere's Kenshinluver17!!!  
  
Kenshinluver17: Thank you! I am very pleased to be here. (I look to GT with a huge grin.)  
  
GT: Why ya got that stupid grin on youse face?  
  
Kennyluv17(GT: Kennyluv17 is Kenshinluver17's nickname(): Because I'm just so happy. (I start to wipe my eyes.)  
  
GT: I told my mom not to make any more of those brownies. Dammit! Why'd youse havta go and eat 'em?! My Momma made 'em for me!!! I need my happy brownies!!!  
  
Kennyluv17: Okay, first of all I didn't eat yo brownies! And second of all, why would I eat 'em anyway?  
  
Sanosuke(from inside the studio audience): I love her Mom's brownies!!! Right, Kenshin!!  
  
Kenshin(sitting next to him gets a brownie stuffed in his mouth): Oro? O.o  
  
Kennyluv17: Well, in that case I'm sorry.  
  
GT: Sorry for what?! Ya haven't tasted the goodness of my MOMMY'S SPECIAL BROWNIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Stands on a table that had just appeared a second ago, along with Sanosuke and a drugged up Kenshin)  
  
Kennyluv17: Your right! Hand me a brownie! (holds out her hand)  
  
Sanosuke: SURE!!! (tries to give her a brownie but GT stops him with a newly appeared mallet to the head)  
  
GT: Rooster man! We can't let Kennyluv17 become one of us! Kenshin wasn't even ready and now look at 'em! (points to Kenshin who's attacking everyone he sees and is tweaking) We've turned him into a tweaker!! We can't do that to her!! She has yet to write her first fic!!! And I'll be in deep shit if her Mom finds out I got her accidacted to brownies!!!!  
  
Kennyluv17: Nah!! Don't worry about it, man! It's nothing really.  
  
Yahiko: Ya know it is kinda funny watching Kenshin like this! I wonder what Aoshi and Saitou would do if they ate them!  
  
GT: They already tried that a while ago. It was fun-ny! Wasn't it , chicken man!  
  
Sanosuke: Yeah, it... CHICKEN MAN!!! ROOSTER MAN!!!! WHERE DO YA GET OFF SAYING THAT?! HOW DARE YOU INSULT SANOSUKE SAGARA?!  
  
GT( with an extremely evil smile on her face): I...dare a lot of things. Chicken and Rooster Man!!! (Sano charges at her but is stopped by.....  
A GUNDAM!!!!!! (Deathscythe to be more specific) And a....  
EVA!!!!! Duh, Duh Duuuuuh! (Shinji's EVA to be more specific)  
  
Sanosuke: meep.  
  
Kennyluv17: Hey! Hey! Now! There's no need for any of this violence, now is there?  
  
GT: It's fun watching him squirm. (laughs manatically while standing on top of the Eva, wearing that cool ass cape Yugi wears from Yu-Gi-Oh!)  
  
Audience(just stares at me dumbfounded): Ooooh! Ahhhhhh!  
  
GT: I know. (winks and smiles with a little white glint shining off my teeth)  
  
Shishio: I'M BLIND! I'M BLIND! CONFOUNDED PEOPLE WHO USE CREST WHITE STRIPS!!  
  
GT: But they work wonders! (peals off a clear strip and throws it at Shishio) WHITE STRIPS...ATTACK!!!!!!!! (below Shishio gets attacked by flying white strip kamaize bombers)  
  
Shisho: YUMI!! GET 'EM OFFA ME!!! (starts crying)  
  
Yumi: I'm not going to change your bandages again, just because that girl made you cry...for the hundredth time this week.  
  
Shishio: But she's being mean!  
  
Kennyluv17: That's very disturbing. If you don't mind I'd really like to eat a brownie.  
  
GT: But Kennyluv17, it's a Kodak moment! And no I will not allow you to eat one of the periscous brownies!! And if you don't eat 'em, I'll use my special authoress powers and give ya something!  
  
Kennyluv17: Okay! Okay! Fine then! (looks very worried.)  
  
GT: I WILL SUMMON FROM THE DEAD!!!!!!! CAPTIAN SAGARA!!!! HAVE FUN, KENNYLUV17!!!! YOU FINALLY HAVE YOUR MAN!!!  
  
Captain Sagara: Didn't I die?  
  
GT: Yes, and it was such a tragic death! THOSE DAMN BASTARDS WHO KILLED YOU!!!! NOW I WILL SUMMON THE BASTARDS THAT KILLED SAGARA!!!! AND KILL THEM!!!  
  
Kennyluv17: Captain Sagara? Is it really you? (A tear rolls down my cheek) It is you, dear Captain! We thought we lost you!  
  
Sanosuke: C-C-Captain S-Sagara? You're alive? Thank you, GT!  
  
GT: I know. I know.  
  
Captain Sagara: I thought I told you not to use my last name!  
  
Sanosuke: But...  
  
Captain Sagara: No buts. Use your family's name!  
  
Sanosuke: I don't wanna!!!! It's embrassin'  
  
Cap. Sagara: Get used to it, life's full of disappointments, Sanosuke Francis Chicka.  
  
Sanosuke: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!! They found out my real name!!  
  
GT: FRANCIS!!!!! YOU HAVTA BE SHITTIN' ME!!!! CHICKA!!!!! I GUESS IT'S LIKE THEY SAY, A LAST NAME DOES REALLY SUIT THE PERSON!!!! HUH, CHCIKEN MAN?! (rolls holding her sides trying to keep from suffocating while laughing up a storm. Crying as well)  
  
Kennyluv17: Gee, Sano. I didn't know your last name was so....funny! (starts laughing.)  
  
Kenshin: Yeah, funny. Funny. FUNNY!!! (Sano glares at the drugged Rurouni and begins to remember that time when Aoshi and Saitou were drugged)  
  
Sanosuke: Ah, those were good times.  
  
GT(from on top of the EVA): What did you say, Chicka?  
  
Sanosuke: Don't make come up there and kill ya!  
  
GT: There's an elevator on your right, just try it!  
  
Sanosuke: What's an elevator?(GT falls over, anime style. Foot twitching in the air)  
  
Kennyluv17: Sooooo....(trying to cover for the awkward silence and how dumb Sano really was) anyways, what about Saitou and Aoshi?  
  
GT(exiting from the foot of the EVA in the elevator with that stupid, cheesy, tacky, annoying, and never ending elevator music playing in the background): What about 'em? And I thought I told Satiou to change the music, that that...I can't think of anything to say.  
  
Kennyluv17: Yo Saitou! Cut the music! (Saitou comes out of the wall in the elevator, with a violin in his hand)  
  
Saitou: No respect for good music.  
  
GT: Good Music? Don't forget what I got pinned on you!! Now remember, what are you to me?  
  
Saitou(hanging his head): Your bitch.  
  
GT: I can't here you, and start with I am GT's...  
  
Saitou: I am GT's bitch. (Everyone starts cracking up!! Especially, Kenshin and Yahiko. Yahiko had joined the brownie side while we watching him)  
  
GT: Chicka! I thought you were guarding the brownies!!!  
  
Sanosuke(who had finally given up against me): So-rry. You da...(cut off by a newly formed mallet..again)  
  
GT: You poor chicken(standing over Sano with a smile)  
  
Kennyluv17: Okay... can somebody PLEASE tell me what happened to Saitou and Aoshi when they ate the brownies!!!! (Sano and GT smile and little thought bubbles join together above their heads, like a movie screen)  
  
Kenshin and Yahiko(both of which a really drugged up): Ohhhhhhhhh. .  
  
Cheesy Flashback Sequence...  
  
_GT and Sano sit in front of her Mom's oven waiting for the brownies to be done.  
  
Sanosuke: So this is your Grandma's old sixty's recipe?  
  
GT: Yeah, I always wondered what they tasted like. But the adults said they were, well for adults.  
  
Sanosuke: What will we do when the hot monster spit them out?  
  
GT(glares at Sano's stupidity): You're an idiot! It's not a monster! It's an oven! (The oven bell dings and GT pulls out the freshly cooked brownies and sets them in front of a fan) We have to hurry and eat 'em before my Mama gets home! (We start chowing down on the dozen brownies but stop when we start getting effected by the brownies)  
  
Sanosuke: Ya..know...there's...two of youse...now.  
  
GT: Well... there's ten of your big fat ass Chicken heads. Wow, so this is why...they never let me eat 'em and why most of them acted like idiots after they ate about three.  
  
Sanosuke: How...many did we eat?  
  
GT: About three.  
  
Sanosuke: We suck.  
  
GT: No...only you.(I chug a glass of tea and snap out of it) Tea! Drink the tea Rooster Man!(Sano drinks and we are both back to normal) Let's go tell Kenshin what we learned!!  
  
Sanosuke: That's kinda lame, how ya just said that?  
  
GT: Are we forgettin' somethin'?  
  
Both: Nah!(we left...the brownies out in the open. And Aoshi and Saitou were really hungry after a long morning of training)  
  
Aoshi: Looks like GT made brownies.  
  
Saitou: Hopefully, she's not as bad a cook as weasel girl.(Kaoru, for those who may not know)  
  
Aoshi: She does make a mean cereal and grilled-cheese sandwich. She even uses Kraft for the grilled-cheese sandwich.  
  
Saitou: Well, we'll never know until we try.(both start devouring all the rest of the brownies. And since I only ate one brownie and Sano ate two...anyone can imagine how four to each man and splitting one in half musta done.)  
  
Aoshi: Whoa...I can smell colors.  
  
Saitou: So, I can see them. I can see...smell!!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kenshin: Well, I hope you two learned a lesson from this experience.  
  
GT: Yeah, never try recipes your Grandma made in the sixty's.  
  
Sanosuke: And never put green leaves in brownies.  
  
Kenshin: Close enough. I hope you threw the brownies away.(Sano and GT go white in remembering that they had left them out.)  
  
Both: I think I heard the...something-cool call us!(we run like mad men back to my house)  
  
GT(gets inside the kitchen only by going under Sano's long ass legs 'cuz even my little sister is taller them me. Just imagine a sixteen year old girl as tall as Yahiko and you have me) It's quiet...too quiet.  
  
Sanosuke: It's always quiet at your house.  
  
GT: I know that, but it's never this quiet.(we hear music playing...YMCA)  
  
Sanosuke: What the hell is that?  
  
GT: Devil music.(we walk into the living room and see Saitou singing to the music wearing a blue police officer uniform)  
  
Both: Ummmm.  
  
Saitou: We're going to the......M...C...A!(starts to unbuckle his belt)  
  
GT: GOD!!! HAVE MERCY!!!!!  
  
Sanosuke: O.O  
  
Saitou: The Y...M...C...AAAAAAA!(tears off pants revealing a bright yellow thong with a lion in front)  
  
Sanosuke: meep.  
  
GT: IT BURNS! IT BURNS!!!!(holds her eyes, going into a corner) Make it go away!!! Sano Save ME!!  
  
Sanosuke: Save you, save ME!!!!!!(Saitou walks sultry over to Sano)  
  
Saitou: How's it going...hot stuff?(rubbing Sano's arm)  
  
Sanosuke: I...am...going...to...be.....................SICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(In the background GT is watching)  
  
GT: I never knew he was like that. O.O  
  
Sanosuke(almost in tears): Get him away!!!!  
  
GT: I hate to see what Aoshi is doin'.(I look out the living room window and see Aoshi on top of a billboard) WHAT IS AOSHI DOING?!  
  
Sanosuke: Whatever it is, it's better than bin' here! Let's go!!! Please! I beg of you!! Let's go!!(we go to the bottom of the billboard)  
  
GT: HEY!!! Aoshi!!!  
  
Aoshi: I'm too sexy for my love! Too sexy for my love! Too sexy for my love, too sexy it hhhurts!!(throws his trenchcoat down and it lands on top of ma and Sano)  
  
Sanosuke: Ewwwww. It's sweaty.  
  
GT: What is the next verse to...the...song? Oh...my...God...He wouldn't, would he?(looks up at Aoshi who's dancing to the music in his head)  
  
Sanosuke: He wouldn't what? What wouldn't he do?!(then he remembers that Aoshi is singing his favorite song) Ohhhhhhhhhh. Now I...Oh my God!!! PLEASE DON'T!!!!  
  
Aoshi(ignoring us): I'm to sexy for my clothes, too sexy for clothes. Too sexy for clothes, too sexy hhurts!!(throws most of his clothes down and is now only in his underwear)  
  
Sanosuke: Yeah, it does hurt!!! It hurts my eyes!!!  
  
GT: When will the pain end?!!!!  
  
Aoshi and Saitou: NEVER!!!!(me and Sano just stare at each as Aoshi makes his way down)  
  
Sanosuke: Why is he only looking at me?  
  
GT: That's what I'm asking. Why are both of them only attracted to you? Did you use my dad's AXE...again?  
  
Sanosuke: But it makes me smell nice.  
  
GT: Baka.(Aoshi finally gets down and joins up with Saitou to get Sanosuke. I turn to leave)  
  
Sanosuke: You can't leave me behind!  
  
GT: It's like I always say...better you than me.(I wink and leave Sano to his horrible fate of being man raped by really to hot, drugged guys.) Wait, I can't let them make that mistake. I don't want them to be used like that, after all it's the drugs makin' 'em do it.  
  
Aoshi: Do you like my body?  
  
Sanosuke: meep.(just before they do anything they would regret, I save them) GT, thank you.  
  
GT: Yeah, think whatever you want.(carries away Aoshi and Saitou attached to big sticks because I don't wanna touch them. Aoshi maybe, but definitely not Saitou...in his...thong)  
  
Sanosuke: Aoshi was kinda...Oh my God! Gay thoughts! Bad gay thoughts! Don't think like that!!! Out! Out! Gay thoughts Out!!! May the power of Christ compel me!!!(smacks his head a lot and curls into a small ball)  
_  
End of Cheesy Flashback Sequence...  
  
Kennyluv17: Uhhhhh ( Sweat drop forms on my head and my eyes go buggy.)  
  
GT: I didn't know ya thought like that, Chicka.  
  
Sanosuke: Don't make me kill ya.  
  
GT(reacting cheesy flashback sequence): Gay thoughts! Bad gay thoughts!(smacks head a lot and curls into a small ball)  
  
Sanosuke: Shuddup.  
  
GT: If Aoshi and Saitou acted like that..what is Kenshin and Yahiko...acting like?  
  
Sanosuke: Where'd they go?(looks around) They're not around me are they?(GT and Kennyluv17 start cracking up)  
  
GT: Okay, Chicka. You go that way, and Kennyluv17 and I will go this way.  
  
Sanosuke: Why do I havta go alone?  
  
GT: Because..I can't think of a good reason why. I just know you havta go alone.  
  
Kennyluv17: That's right, Sano. If you were to go with us they'd definitely find you.(we all split up and we end up meeting in a strange forest)  
  
Sanosuke: Dammit!  
  
GT: Hey, do you hear that?(we hear someone singing)  
  
Sanosuke: No! No! I do not hear anything! Now I will try to escape before I get approached by Kenshin or Yahiko in a way that makes me feel uncomfortable!  
  
Kennyluv17: You might want to stay back once we find Kenshin and Yahiko.(We walk into a clearing where Kenshin is singing)  
  
Sanosuke: Why do they always havta sing?(GT and Kennyluv17 shake their heads with a sweatdrop)  
  
Kenshin: All day long I think about sex. And all night long I dream about sex.  
  
GT: Wow, he thinks about sex a lot then. Huh?  
  
Sanosuke: Hopefully, it none of he's dreams or thoughts or anything involve me in any way.  
  
Kennyluv17: Hopefully.  
  
GT: You should keep your distance, Chicka. I think he's lookin' your way.(this is a tactic that all should use when it comes to Sano and drugged- up men)  
  
Sanosuke: I'll wait back here...No, wait. I'll be in this tree if you need me.(climbs up in a tree)  
  
GT: Now that, that block is gone. Kennyluv17, we have Kenshin all to ourselves.(saying this with a deviant smile, looking at the poor, innocent, not-really-up-there-at-the-moment Kenshin Hottie-mura.) GT, now instead Kenshinluver17, go and prove to me your name!!!(pushes Kennyluv17 at Kenshin) Kenshin show her why you sing that song!!!!(Someone taps on my shoulder) Yes?  
  
Kaoru: What the hell do you think you're doing with Kenshin?  
  
GT: Nothing.(Kaoru glares at me, than at Kennyluv17 who is sitting on Kenshin lap because she had landed there with . on her face)  
  
Kennyluv17:...  
  
Kaoru: You always do this don't ya?(right next to her is Misao and Megumi)  
  
Misao: Can I see that flashback sequence? But only the parts with Aoshi, and not when his making moves on Sano.(we all stare at her.) What? A girl can dream.  
  
GT(spots Yahiko walking towards them): Just who I was waiting for. AGAIN I WILL USE MY AWESOME, SUPER COOL POWERS THAT YOU NATURELY GET WHEN YOU BECOME AN AUTHOR TO TURN YAHIKO TO HIS SUPER COOL, EXTREMELY HOT, OLDER SELF!!!! AND I WILL ALSO BRING ABOUT THE SUPER CUTE, MINI KENSHIN...KENJI!!! OHHHHHH(in a poof of smoke Yahiko is transformed into his older self and a teenaged Kenji is standing next to him)  
  
Kennyluv17(wakes up immediately upon hearing her real loves name): KENJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!(clings on to him, rubbing his dark red hair) Captain Sagara, Kenshin, Aoshi, and Kenji. My life is now complete.  
  
GT(nodding slowly with a smile, crossing her arms): Yes, such is the power of the author. Now come Yahiko, we have finally been reunited!  
  
Yahiko: When were we together?(GT uses the ever famous Hiei death glare along with the combination of the Battousai Kenshin blood lust glare, Saitou's death glare, and Aoshi's cool guy glare.)  
  
Sanosuke: It's a quadruple threat! You better listen to her Yahiko, she could snap at any second and bring out those big ass mechanics again!  
  
Yahiko: You idiot! The gundam was only a cardboard cut-out!  
  
GT: And what about my EVA?(indicates the extremely big EVA behind me.) I just had it featured on "Pimp my Ride" Now I don't havta listen to Saitou's damn violin again!(now has a playstation 2 in the cock pit, along with a awesome stretro system...surround sound, satellite, and dvds up the wiz-wang) I'm bloody stylin' now!! It even has chrome detailing.  
  
Yahiko: Well, that is kinda cool. But isn't going to smash the tree Sano's in?  
  
Sanosuke: Save me!!!(EVA steps on the tree that Sano is hanging in. All of close our eyes because it's so terrible)  
  
GT: Poor Chicken Man.(hangs head, trying not to...........................laugh) Anywho, now that's over. Yahiko I hear there's a great sushi restaurant opening today.  
  
Yahiko(taking hold of GT's hand): Yeah, it's supposed to be one of the best.  
  
Kennyluv17: To God, I can pray for you, Sano.  
  
Kenji: You wanna go to that sushi restaurant? I'll treat.(takes hold of Kennyluv17's hand)  
  
Kennyluv17: .....Me? ( I look to both directions) Of course.   
  
Kenshin: Oro? That kid looks like me?  
  
GT: Duh, it's your son!(Kaoru glares at Kenshin)  
  
Kaoru: You bastard!  
  
Kenshin: Oro?!( runs jumping over Sanosuke's limp body)  
  
GT: I meant to say, your's and Kaoru's.  
  
Both: Oro?(Kaoru takes Kenshin hand and Misao takes Aoshi's And we all step over Sanosuke to get to the sushi restaurant)  
  
Yahiko: I wonder if we're forgettin' anyone?  
  
All: Nah!  
  
End.  
  
GT: How'd ya'll like it? It's a joint custody between me and my friend...Kenshinluver17 who has joined fanfiction.net just recently, so read her stories and mine. Please Review if you ever finish!  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own anything that can be used against us in a court of law. 


End file.
